rad_der_zeitfandomcom-20200215-history
Zur Amyrlin erhoben (Kapitel)
"Zur Amyrlin erhoben" ist das dreizehnte Kapitel des fünfzehnten Bandes Die Amyrlin. Gleichzeitig ist es das sechsunddreißigste Kapitel des sechsten englischen Originalbandes Lord of Chaos, der als Herr des Chaos auch in Deutschland veröffentlicht wurde. Zusammenfassung zentriert|200px Egwene hat ihren ersten öffentlichen Auftritt als Amyrlin-Sitz. Sie erhebt Faolain, Theodrin, Nynaeve und Elayne zu Aes Sedai. Durch das Verhalten der Sitzenden ist ihr klar, dass man sie nur als Marionette benutzen will. Elayne und Nynaeve berichten von der Schale der Winde und bitten sie, sie nach Ebou Dar zu schicken, um sie zu suchen. Handlung Egwene al'Vere Egwene erwacht nach einer kurzen Nacht und findet sich überrascht in einem behaglichen Raum mit einem Himmelbett wieder, bevor ihr klar wird, dass sie jetzt der Amyrlin-Sitz ist. * Chesa: hübsch. Dienstmädchen der Amyrlin Ihr neues Dienstmädchen Chesa bringt ihr gerade das Frühstück. * Anaiya: hat eine vorliebe für Spitze und Rüschen. Sie hat Egwenes Zimmer eingerichtet In der vergangenen Nacht haben die Aes Sedai sie über alles, was sie für wichtig halten, aufgeklärt, doch Egwene weiß auch, dass sie ihr nur gesagt haben, was sie ihrer Meinung nach wissen muss. Andererseits hatten sie kaum oder gar kein Interesse an den Informationen, die Egwene in Cairhien erhalten hat. Egwene hat das Gefühl, dass die Frauen glauben, alle Aes Sedai würden sich jetzt um die neue Amyrlin scharen und Elaida verlassen. Die Gespräche gingen so lange, bis Anaiya erklärte, Egwene müsse für den folgenden Tag ausgeruht sein. Doch noch in ihrem Schlafzimmer kam Romanda mit Vorschlägen für ihr weiteres Verhalten zu ihr, und Lelaine folgte ihr gleich nach. Beide Frauen und auch Sheriam hatten vollkommen unterschiedliche Vorstellungen von allem, was Egwene in der nächsten Zeit tun soll, doch alle sind überzeugt, dass sie viel Anleitung benötigt. Und alle sind überzeugt, dass Egwene ihnen zuhören muss, da nur sie wissen, was das beste für die Burg ist. Egwene hat mit vielen Alpträumen in dieser Nacht gerechnet, doch sie hatte nur zwei, an die sie sich erinnert. Der erste erscheint ihr ohne Bedeutung zu sein, denn er ähnelt ihrer Erfahrung im Ter'angreal bei ihrer Prüfung zur Aufgenommenen Der Ring fordert seinen Preis (Kapitel). Den zweiten Traum hält sie für genauso unsinnig, denn er handelt davon, dass Sheriam ihr die Stola fortreißt und alle sie auslachen. Chesa erinnert sie schließlich daran, dass sie aufstehen muss, da ein wichtiger Tag vor ihr liegt. Als Egwene sich anzieht, behauptet sie, einen Unfall gehabt zu haben, als die Dienerin betont von ihren Wunden fort schaut. Die Striemen ihrer Bestrafung durch die Aiel. (Mut (Kapitel)) Chesa glaubt, es würde von einem Sturz vom Pferd handeln, und verspricht, es niemandem zu erzählen. * Kaylin: vermutlich eine Dienerin. Chesa erwähnt sie und deutet an, dass sie vermutlich sehr geschwätzig ist oder hinter dem Rücken anderer schlecht über sie redet. * Nildra: Chesa sagt, sie würde hinter dem Rücken anderer schlecht über sie reden Nachdem sie sich angezogen hat und die Stola der Amyrlin um die Schultern trägt, kann Egwene dennoch nicht glauben, dass sie wirklich diese hohe Position hat. Unten wird sie von den Sitzenden erwartet, die in kleinen Gruppen zusammenstehen. Ärgerlich denkt Egwene, dass sie hoffentlich bald auch nicht mehr schwitzen wird, so wie die langjährigen Aes Sedai. Sheriam tritt zu ihr, beruhigt sie leise und erinnert sie an das, was sie am vergangenen Abend besprochen haben. Egwene weiß, dass sie vor den Bewohnern Salidars eine Rede halten muss. Sheriam glaubt, Egwene sei nervös, doch seltsamerweise ist sie es nicht. Romanda verkündet schließlich, dass es Zeit ist, und führt die Sitzenden an, als sie aus dem Haus vor die Menge treten. Als Egwene ihnen folgt, betritt sie eine aus Luft geworbene Plattform, die sie über die Menge erhebt, während Romanda verkündet, dass sie der neue Amyrlin-Sitz ist. Um sie herum ertönen Hochrufe der Menge und Egwene sucht zwischen ihnen nach Elayne und Nynaeve, kann sie jedoch nirgends entdecken. Egwene hält eine kurze Rede, sagt jedoch nicht alles, was die Aes Sedai ihr aufgetragen haben. Dann ernennt sie Sheriam Bayanar zu ihrer Behüterin der Chronik, was sowohl Romanda als auch Lelaine verärgert, da beide eigene Vorstellungen hatten. Wie es üblich ist, erlässt Egwene allen Novizinnen und Aufgenommenen ihre Strafen und Bußen. Außerdem erhebt sie die Aufgenommenen Theodrin, Faolain, Nynaeve und Elayne zu vollwertigen Aes Sedai, was allerdings nicht üblich ist und in der Menge nur ein Schweigen hervorruft. Schlussendlich erklärt Egwene den Tag zu einem Feiertag, was von der Menge mit lautem Jubel begrüßt wird. Da sich Egwene nicht an die Vorgaben gehalten hat, die man ihr gemacht hat, wird sie von Sheriam sehr eilig ins Studierzimmer der Amyrlin gebracht, nachdem sie wieder auf dem Boden angelangt ist. Sheriam beginnt recht ehrerbietig, doch es ist klar, dass es sich um versteckte Vorhaltungen handelt. Egwene unterbricht sie lächelnd und behauptet, sie hätte Bedenken gehabt bei den vielen Worten, innerlich denkt sie allerdings, dass die Rede viel zu schwülstig gewesen wäre. Sheriam stimmt ihr zögernd zu und erklärt, Theodrin und Faolain würden sicherlich zu Aes Sedai werden, sobald man die Eidesrute zurückbekommen hat, doch bei Elayne und Nynaeve hat sie bedenken, da vor allem Nynaeve noch immer nicht ohne Wut die Eine Macht lenken kann. Romanda betritt den Raum und sagt, dass sie dies ebenfalls ansprechen würde. Betont naiv erklärt Egwene, dass ihr der Gedanke in der letzten Nacht gekommen sei, da sie selbst auch ohne die Prüfung zur Aes Sedai erhoben wurde. Sie erklärt, es könnte seltsam aussehen, wenn nur sie allein erhoben wird, doch zusammen mit vier anderen Frauen würde es Elaida nicht so sehr auf sie selbst aufmerksam machen. Sie betont, dass Menschen, die sich nicht so gut mit Aes Sedai auskennen, ohnehin nicht wissen, was sie glauben sollen und ihr vertrauen sollen. Die Aes Sedai sind fassungslos und Lelaine stimmt schließlich irritiert zu. Egwene weiß, dass der Saal sie möglicherweise im klein halten will, doch vor der Öffentlichkeit können sie nicht einfach Egwenes Aussagen rückgängig machen. Romanda bittet sie angespannt, sich beim nächsten Mal an den Rat der Sitzenden zu halten. Lelaine fügt hinzu, dass es unglückliche Folgen haben kann, wenn man sich nicht an die Bräuche hält. Egwene weiß, dass das Unsinn ist, da eine Amyrlin eigentlich alles verfügen kann, was sie will, dennoch wäre es weiser, nicht zu sehr gegen die Wünsche des Saals zu handeln. Deshalb verspricht sie, in Zukunft den Rat des Saals einzuholen. Dann bittet sie die beiden Aes Sedai, zu gehen, da sie in Ruhe mit Sheriam sprechen will. Verärgert verlassen Romanda und Lelaine den Raum. Als die beiden gegangen sind, lobt Sheriam Egwene für ihr Verhalten, sagt jedoch, dass sie ihren Rat immer einholen sollte, da der Saal ihr große Schwierigkeiten machen kann. Sie rät ihr auch, die anderen der Salidar Sechs zu fragen, falls Sheriam nicht da ist. Egwene verspricht, sich an den Rat zu halten, will jetzt aber Nynaeve und Elayne sprechen. Sheriam will sie holen lassen und sagt, dass Siuan Egwene über das Zeremoniell unterrichten wird, das eine Amyrlin beherrschen muss. Egwene betrachtet den leeren Tisch vor sich; die Aussicht auf Belehrungen durch Siuan ist nicht erhebend für sie. Schließlich erscheinen Elayne und Nynaeve. Beide reagieren verhalten und unterwürfig, doch Egwene bittet sie, das nicht zu tun. Alle drei fallen sich in die Arme und Egwene bittet sie, sich weiterhin wie ihre Freundinnen zu verhalten, da sie sonst verrückt werden würde. Sie fragt, warum die beiden sich noch nicht umgezogen haben und immer noch das Kleid der Aufgenommenen tragen. Nynaeve erklärt, Nisao Dachen hätte behauptet, es wäre nur ein Irrtum, doch Egwene erklärt, es sei keiner. Sie bittet beide, sich zu setzen und ihr alles zu erzählen, was sich inzwischen in Salidar ereignet hat, sowie auch von ihren Entdeckungen, von denen sie schon gehört hat. Nynaeve und Elayne erzählen nur widerwillig von allem, Nynaeve betont sogar mehrfach, dass ihre Heilung Logains nur ein Versehen war. Egwene ihrerseits erzählt von ihrem Leben bei den Aiel, was ihre Freundinnen mehrfach zum Lachen bringt. Als sie von Rand erzählt, sind alle drei sich einig, dass er sich in größerer Gefahr befindet, als er glaubt und Egwene erfährt, dass Min mit der Abordnung der Rebellen-Aes Sedai zu Rand gereist ist, um ihm zu helfen. Schließlich drückt Egwene ihr Beileid aus für den Tod von Morgase. Sie sagt, dass Rand Elayne den Löwenthron und den Sonnenthron übergeben will, und Elayne erklärt eisig, dass sie genug Anspruch auf beide Throne hat, um ihn dazu nicht zu benötigen, sie einzunehmen. Außerdem gehöre ihr der Löwenthron bereits und Rand hätte gar kein Recht, ihn ihr zu geben. Egwene verteidigt ihn und sagt, es wäre sicher nicht so gemeint, schließlich würde Rand Elayne lieben, doch diese denkt, es wäre nicht so einfach. Ärgerlich sagt sie, sie würde ihm schon den Kopf zurecht rücken und Egwene sagt, sie sei jetzt eine Aes Sedai und könnte zu ihm gehen, wann immer sie es will. Daraufhin werfen Elayne und Nynaeve sich einen Blick zu und erklären umständlich, dass sie etwas Wichtiges finden wollen, wofür sie bisher noch keine Erlaubnis erhalten haben. Als Egwene nachfragt, erklärt Elayne, dass sie den Gegenstand in Tel'aran'rhiod bereits gefunden haben. Unter dem Staub (Kapitel) Sie erzählen, dass es sich dabei um einen Ter'angreal handelt, der stark genug ist, das Wetter zu beeinflussen. Er befindet sich in Ebou Dar und der Saal hat die dort befindlichen Aes Sedai benachrichtigt, doch beide glauben nicht, dass sie die Schale der Winde finden werden. Nynaeve erzählt, dass sie behauptet haben, einen Mann für das Benutzen der Schale zu benötigen, um die Aes Sedai davon zu überzeugen, dass sie Rand brauchen und dass die Schale mächtig genug ist, um das Wetter wieder zu normalisieren. Beide sagen, dass Egwene sie nach Ebou Dar schicken muss, da sie überzeugt sind, dass nur sie die Schale finden können. Egwene erklärt, dass es jetzt wohl keine Einwände mehr geben könnte, da sie Aes Sedai sind, doch innerlich ist sie davon nicht so überzeugt. Elayne sagt, dass sie es einfach befehlen könnte, da sie jetzt die Amyrlin ist, doch Egwene weist sie darauf hin, dass sie vor noch nicht allzu langer Zeit eine Novizin war und gerade Sheriam sich noch sehr genau daran erinnern wird. Sie berichtet, dass alle sie anleiten wollen und Nynaeve sagt, dass sie ihnen das nicht erlauben darf. Egwene sagt bitter, dass sie dafür Zeit brauchen wird, denn die Aes Sedai hatten einen Plan bei ihrer Wahl. Sie denkt, dass sie sie einerseits wegen Rand gewählt haben, andererseits aber auch, weil sie eben erst vor kurzer Zeit eine Novizin war und deshalb in ihren Augen sehr leicht lenkbar ist. Gerade deshalb muss sie vorsichtig sein, damit sie nicht schnell wieder abgesetzt wird. Sie merkt, dass Nynaeve sie leichter versteht, durch ihre eigenen Erfahrungen mit dem Frauenzirkel, als Elayne, die schon immer auf die Macht vorbereitet wurde. Egwene fährt fort, dass sie langsam anfangen kann, den Saal und die Aes Sedai zu führen, wenn die Herrscher der Nationen erst einmal von ihr erfahren haben. Aber die bloße Information könnte leicht als Gerücht verlacht werden, und solange wie sie nicht öffentlich aufgetreten ist, kann man sie leicht zur Seite schieben. Es würde nur in Salidar wenige Proteste geben, die Außenwelt würde gar nicht von ihr erfahren. Auf Elaynes Nachfrage erklärt Egwene, dass sie es nicht so leicht hinnehmen wird. Sie hofft, dass sie sich an alles erinnern kann, was Moiraine ihr über Daes Dae'mar beigebracht hat, weil sie erst einmal so tun muss, als würde sie mal der einen und mal der anderen Seite folgen. Sie gesteht, dass sie Nynaeve und Elayne zu Aes Sedai erhoben hat, damit sie ihr helfen und sagt auch, dass sie sie so schnell wie möglich nach Ebou Dar schicken wird. Egwene sagt auch, dass sie hofft, jetzt eigene Entdeckungen zu machen, so wie Elayne und Nynaeve in der letzten zeit, doch Egwene reagiert seltsam abwesend. Charaktere *Egwene al'Vere *Chesa *Sheriam Bayanar *Romanda Cassin *Lelaine Akashi *Nynaeve al'Meara *Elayne Trakand Erwähnt * Anaiya Carel * Rand al'Thor * Coiren Saeldain * Merana Ambrey * Gareth Bryne * Elaida do Avriny a'Roihan * Logain Ablar * Siuan Sanche * Leane Sharif * Perrin Aybara * Mat Cauthon * Kaylin * Nildra * Theodrin Dabei * Faolain Orande * Morvrin Thakanos * Nisao Dachen * Min Farshaw * Merilille Ceandevin * Tylin Quintara Mitsobar * Moiraine Damodred Gruppen *Aes Sedai **Amyrlin-Sitz **Sitzende **Blaue Ajah **Graue Ajah **Grüne Ajah **Gelbe Ajah **Weiße Ajah **Braune Ajah *Aufgenommene Berufe * Diener Erwähnt * Kinder des Lichts * Frauenzirkel * Halle der Burg Orte *Altara **Salidar Erwähnt * Caemlyn * Ebou Dar Gegenstände Erwähnt * Schale der Winde Ereignisse * Zeremonie zur Erhebung der Amyrlin * Die Aufgenommenen Faolain Orande, Theodrin Dabei, Nynaeve al'Meara und Elayne Trakand werden zu Aes Sedai erhoben, ohne die Prüfung zur Aes Sedai und die Drei Eide abgelegt zu haben. Kategorie:Die Amyrlin (Buch) Kategorie:Kapitel Kategorie:Kapitel Salidar